


Bad Reputation

by Theothenasty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad reputation Lance, Bottom!Lance, Constructive critisism is approved and thought about so feel free, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance is proclaimed as a slut kinda like Beaverly was in IT, Lotor is an actual asshole on so many levels, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Shawn Mendez 'Bad reputation' inspired, Smut, Talks of sexual abuse, don't worry i will put a trigger warning on the chapters like that., keith tutors Lance bc Lance is horrible at Pre Cal, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, shallura - Freeform, top!Keith, very light daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theothenasty/pseuds/Theothenasty
Summary: One small little rumor. That's all it took and Lance was the slut of the century. Thanks Lotor. So now Lances 'done that' list is longer than Lotors hair. But when Keith becomes Lances tutor, maybe there's more to him than sex. Maybe there was so much more that no one would've guessed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to a new fic I came up with at 6am on a night that I haven't selpt. Plz enjoy the short chapter, there is more to come! Constructive criticism is looked at!!

Lance had always been a slut, or so that's what everyone said. its all anyone talked about. Its not like Keith cared, but he was sick of hearing about it! But it seems as the days go by Lance has another guy inside him and that's such big news. 

See Keith never cared about anyone but Shiro and himself, so Lance McClain was the least of his worries...until- "I need your help its import-" Keith stops Lance dead in his tracks "No fucking way, McClain." He says bluntly "but Keith please-" he begs "Theres no way in hell-" he starts but Lance obviously isn't going to let him finish "just hear me out okay!" He says stepping in front of Keith to prevent him from walking away "You're the top of our class! Pre cal is kicking my ass, Keith please tutor me?" Lance begs with puppy dog eyes and his hands locked in a pleading gesture. "Tutor you?" Lance nods. "What will I get out of it? Aids?" He spits and Lances face drops as if he's just realized what aspect of himself Keith was insulting, "Uhm...I'll pay you $20 a session?" He bargains and Keith looks at him with a concerned expression, 'I guess he really needs to pass this class' he thinks to himself before his reply. "Fine. But! I have one rule. Don't try to make a move on me." He says mellow toned ignoring Lances hurt expression, "Meet me after school in the commons." He explains and all Lance does is, smile, nod, and leave. This was going to be a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first study session!!! I hope you enjoy!! <3

_Slut_! Was a normal word to be heard when someone was describing Lance, Keith noticed that more than he'd like to. His opinion is; if you don't wanna be called a slut. Don't be one. Shiro called him stupid when he said stuff like that.

Meeting Lance after school on an almost daily basis was the last thing Keith wanted to do. But it was for the money, he needed to save up for the apartment he was keeping a close eye on, because the minute he graduates is the minute he finally gets to move away from his awful parents and live on his own.

Keith is snapped out of his trance when Lance taps his shoulder, "are you ready?" He asks tilting his head a little. Lance was no longer wearing the school uniform but he was changed into regular jeans and his blue sweatshirt that had to be three sizes too big, "Uhm sure, lets go." He says leading Lance out of the building to his car.

The car ride home was a lot more awkward than Keith expected it to be. Lance noticed it too but there's nothing he could say, he was afraid to talk about anything else but school in the fear that Keith would leave him on the side of the street. He just seems like that kind of person.

When Keith and Lance finally reach their destination (aka Keith's house) they both get out of Keith's car and he leads them to the door "please don't touch Anything unless you ask first." Keith babbles ask he enters the house and locks the door behind him.

As they make their way upstairs Lance can't help but zone out to look around instead of actually listening to what Keith was saying, which probably wasn't the best idea.

\----

The next two hours consisted of a frustrated Keith and one very confused Lance, "do you even pay attention dude?!" Keith exclaims looking at Lance as if he was crazy, "I try but... i have a lot of stuff on my mind.." Lance says slowly and Keith rolls his eyes "I'm sure you do," Keith scoffs in a tone that say he definitely doesn't believe a word Lance is saying.

After a few more minutes of trying to explain to Lance the basics of Pre cal, Lances phone rings and as he can see by the caller ID its Lances father. Lance looks at the phone for a moment and turns a paler colour,( which Keith notes) and he picks up the phone with uncertainty bleeding from his words, "yes dad. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, I know it's my fault, I'll be home as soon as possible." Every word spoken by Lance is mellow toned With a hint of fear.

Lance starts grabbing his things as he puts his phone in his pocket, "w-where are you going?" Keith asks almost angry "home." Is his only reply "Sorry something came up my dad needs me home." He says as if those words were implanted into his brain like a microchip, "don't ask if I need a ride I live close." He says slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Before Keith could even reply. Just like that. Lance was gone. And his room was silent.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some taste of Lances home life. And Lotor is a fucking ass (per usual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a bad homelife trigger warning, nothing too bad. Lances dad is a pervert I'm just out here with a full warning. Also if you want come follow my snap and see what I'm up to! @thefunkyjuice

Now Keith didn't really care too much about Lance but what just happened was odd, he was a bit concerned but there really wasn't much he could do. So making his way home was all he could do. 

\--

Lance's home could be described in many ways and, A mess, and not in the disorganized sense. 

As Lance quickly enters his home the scent of cigarettes is all he can smell, and with that he sighs.

"Sorry Papa, I was getting tutored by a very nice boy, im Sorry for forgetting to tell you I promise it won't happen again!" He says softly but surely. 

His father makes a 'tsk' noise and crinkles his nose before walking up to Lance and stroking his face sensually. Lance softly flinches and looks into his fathers eyes sorrily, "Papa I have to go upstairs...homework!" He says trying to get out of this awkward situation.

His father pulls his hand away from his cheek and strokes Lances hair slowly, "You're lucky it was a boy tutor and not a girl or you'd be sorry, I can't have my pretty boy getting caught up with girls who will only break his heart." His father says, his voice raspy and cold. 

Lance feels himself growing sick in the stomach, "Ah...I made sure no girls, papa, I know you wouldn't approve so I didn't even bother..." he trails on slowly backing away from the man that made him sick to his stomach.

"May I please go do my homework, papa?" Lance asks softly.

Lances father nods slowly and with that Lance runs upstairs quickly, closing and locking his door feeling tears of disgust and pain fill his eyes. He drops his book bag on the floor and walks to his bed before falling on it and letting soft sobs fall from his mouth. 

That's how most nights went. But sometimes it was worse. 

\-----

Lance awakens the next morning to the alarm on his phone going off.

He gets up and groggily walks to the bathroom. As he looks in the mirror he flinched at how puffy his eye look from crying. He then brushes his hair and walks out of the yellow walled bathroom.

He decides on overalls and a red shirt to go underneath. He slips on his red high top converse and grabs his phone and book-bag before running out of the house and making his way to school. 

\--- *cue Havana by Camilla cabello*---

As Lance struts into his class with a (false) confident look, scoffs and the sound tongues clicking fill the Room and Lance just smirks. 

Its all a routine.

His eyes make his way to a certain Half Korean boy sitting in the back of the class, who had the most amused but disgusted look on his face, so Lance smiles at him and sits down. A strange feeling filling his stomach. 

In the middle of class Lance is getting tapped on the shoulder by some jock, "If you let me get some after school I'll-" Lance cuts him off.

"Absolutely not." He says coldly still looking front, feeling a sudden feeling of sadness fill his chest. 

"Just because you said no today doesn't make you less of a fucking slut." He spits and leans back with a scoff. 

Lance feels a wave of anger rush over him as he pushes himself out of his seat and turns around staring the jock down with an expression that made it look like he was going to cry or scream, "Fuck you! You have no right to talk to me like that you fucking asshole!" He yells, tears filling his eyes, grabbing his bag and storming out of the room. Leaving Keith flabbergasted and confused and the asshole jock in anger and confusion. 

Keith's only thought was 'this afternoon will definitely be interesting.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry this is a really bad and short chapter but I swear it will get better!!! School is kicking my butt! So slow updates, im Sorry I'll try hard to make time but with the musical and softball and just everything else it'll be sorta hard! I hope you enjoyed though! Get ready for the next chapter! ALSO leave your thoughts about season 5 down below I wanna know what you guys thought. Also contructive criticism is accepted!!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. I apologize for the late updates school is rough bare with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light abuse warning. This is short I'm sorry.

Lance was not feeling his tutoring session, but alas, he has to go if he wanted to graduate high school. As he makes his way towards Keith at the end of the day he is absolutely silent, Keith looks at him weird but Lance could care less actually. 

"What's your problem?" Keith decides to ask on the car ride to his house, 'God was Keith an idiot?'

"Nothing's my problem." He spits looking out the window with a sad and angry look plastered on his face.

Keith sighs and shakes his head "you're actually upset about what a stupid jock said about you? Normal people say those things all the time, just not to your face." He states very matter of factly 

Lance looks at Keith like he'd just killed his great ancestors, "that actually did not help at all?!" He exclaims throwing his hands up and pouting. 

"The things they say... they aren't true Keith... not at all.." lance mumbles and Keith scoffs which causing a pain to make its way to Lances chest. 

"Yeah I'll believe that when pigs fly" Keith laughs and Lance feels tears prick his eyes.

"Take me home." Lance says coldly and Keith nearly chokes 

"W-what?" He asks "I thought you needed to be tutored?" He asks pulling over so they could talk.

"Not today. I told you to take me home." He says with his arms crosses trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. Keith noticed Lances eyes, of course he noticed, but again he did nothing. 

"Fine. Where do you live?" He asks awkwardly. Lance tells him his address and Keith drives in the direction he's told before he reaches Lances front. 

As the car pulls up Lances dad is sitting on the porch with an angry look on his face. Lance feels his stomach turn as he looks down at his hands gulping, almost trembling with fear. 

"T-thanks for the ride home" he says shakily as he closes the door and walks to the door. As he does so his dad starts to yell at him about the events that occurred at school, about how he shouldn't be yelling in the middle of class and such. 

Suddenly there was a slap across Lances golden brown cheek and the tears just started to pour and his dad pushes him inside. He hated this the most. 

\-------   
Keith had stayed, of course he did, he watched it. All of it. And the guilt that circled and swirled in his stomach was awful. He had no idea why he stayed, he could've just drove off. But he didn't. 

The ride home by himself was full of thoughts, anger, guilt and sadness, Why was Lance treated like that? Sure, getting yelled at wasn't that bad but getting slapped and pushed and pulled was no way to treat anybody! Just imagine what else. 

The rest of the night Keith tries to tell himself that it's not anything to worry about, and he shouldn't worry about Lance. But that's all he could do. And Keith stayed up all night because of Lance fucking Mclain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Don't forget to add me in snap to see what I'm up to @thefunkyjuice I love you guys <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of what happens before and after the incident. Lotor is a huge dick. Keith feels soft.

Lance knew Keith was there. He knew he watched all of it and that's what made this whole situation worse! That's the least of his worries right now though, as his dad was screaming and breaking bottles, "What did I tell you!?" The rest was a blur of everything he'd heard all his life. 

The next thing Lance knew is that his father was stroking his tear stained face, "Like I said, if your a good boy..I won't get angry.." he growls through gritted teeth, gripping Lances face hard enough to leave bruises.

"Y-yes father." He chokes obediently, tears still streaming down his face.

"Good. Now go to your room and I don't want to see your face until tomorrow morning." He spits shoving Lance away.

\-----

The next day Keith wasn't sure how to face Lance? He had absolutely no idea. All he could think about is if he should bring it up or not? Should he care? /does/ he care? 

As first period rolls around the corner Keith feels himself get incredibly nervous, he (for some reason) was absolutely not ready to see Lance- his thoughts were soon interrupted as he see Lance walk into the room with a bruise on his cheek and sad eyes. His outfit consisted of blue jeans and his blue Adidas hoodie. 

As Lance makes his way to his seat Keith tries with all his might to stop staring but it felt impossible! His couldn't keep his eyes off the bruise in the shape of a hand that laid on Lances face. He felt like he was gonna be sick. 

"What happened to you? The last guy you were fucking liked it rough huh?" Lotor sneers "I bet you liked it~" he purrs laughing a little.

Lance rolls his eyes "have you ever learned to shut the fuck up?" He snaps back quietly.

All Keith can do is listen.

"Little shit. I can smell you." He scoffs mimicking the motion of someone smoking a cigarette, as his friends laugh, "I just hope you know you're trash, and I'll never let you forget it-" 

"Thats enough Lotor." The teacher says through gritted teeth. "You think I can't hear, huh?" He chuckles "see me after class." He demands and shoots a Sorry look to Lance but he brushes it off and looks down at his text book. 

\----  
Keith wanted to interject, he hated Lotor as much as the next guy and that kinda did it for him. There really wasn't anything he could do but tutor Lance, teach him. That's what he signed up for. Not a friendship.

\---  
The rest of the school day went sorta smoothly for Lance, normal per usual, nothing extreme. But now it was time to face Keith. That's exactly what he didn't want to do. 

As Lance waited for Keith to meet him in the commons he could feel his heart rate quicken, his palms were sweaty. 'What will he say?' 'Will he treat me differently?' Were the thoughts running through his brain. 

As Lance finally spies Keith walking in his direction. As Keith finally meets up with Lance it's so awkward you could smell it! "So  
Uhm... Calculus?" Keith starts 

"Oh yeah uhm where would you wanna go?" Lance asks awkwardly feeling his face heat up. 

"I was thinking we could go to my place?" Keith shrugs playing with his backpack string.

Lance nods "that sounds fine..just let me ask my father." He mumbled taking out his phone and asking the permission of his dad. When his dad replies back with a 'sure be back by 7pm sharp' Lance nods and walks with Keith to his car. Let's hope they actually get some work done this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I already uploaded this chapter, because I wrote it a month ago. So SORRY for the late update, new update soon as possible! See what I'm doing Amos thefunkyjuice. ~Theo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update, a lot was going on and then I lost my phone and then I got writers block and stuff just hasn’t been going the best :( anywho this chapter is probably really bad I’m sorry I wrote it while I was half awake and I briefly looked over it like five minutes ago. There is smut but it’s not very bad so don’t worry!! Hope you enjoy!!

Lance feels himself daydreaming as Keith tries to explain a math problem. Lance didn’t care, he never really did, right now his mind was full, and his mind was tired, he just wanted to be happy for once, he wanted to feel equally returned love, he ached for the feeling that someone actually cared- lances thoughts were interrupted as Keith waved a hand in his face “hello? Earth to Lance? Do you get this or do you need me to explain it one more time?” Keith asks annoyed.

Lance sighs “I wasn’t listening sorry..” he mumbles and Keith bites his lip looking at lance with concern in his eyes. 

“Does he do this to you all the time?” Keith asks softly arching a brow, Lance shrugs and averts his eyes. God this was embarrassing. 

Keith reaches across the table and puts his hand on top of Lance’s “you can tell me okay? I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.” Lance feels his heart but and his stomach ache and he stands up quickly grabbing his things.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” He snaps walking towards the door, feeling tear prick his eyes. 

“At least let me drive you home?!” Keith offers walking after Lance.

“I’ll walk.” He states, rushing out of the door and storming down the side walk to the direction of his house. Keith sighs walking back over to the table and packing up before leaving. 

——smut warning——

Later that night Keith lies in bed, doing what all teenage boys do before going to sleep. Jerking off. 

His eyes closed tightly, breathing heavy as he desperately pulls and squeezes his strained member, he feels heat start to swarm his lower half and that’s when his brain starts fucking with him. 

Keith pictures Lances plump lips and soft skin, oh how he would love to touch lance all over, feel every inch of his smooth Carmel tinted skin. He thinks of Lance sitting pretty on his lap grinding and panting- Keith’s eyes pop open as he cums in his hand breathing jagged and body trembling “holy shit-“ are the only words he can muster before cleaning up and laying in bed eyes wide open. 

‘What the fuck was I thinking about lance for?’ Was the question filling his mind for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Add me on Snapchat @thefunkyjuice to see what I’m up too!! <3 -theo


	7. This is not a chapter but it’s kinda important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should explain

Hey guys I know it’s been a HOT MINUTE since I’ve updated, but I’ve had a BUMPY life for the past couple months, when I tell you it’s been a ride,,,,you gotta believe me. It hasn’t been it chief. So I’m here to apologize for the long long wait of the next chapter, but as of tonight I will start working on it!!! And hopefully the people who talked to me about helping edit and stuff will contact me after reading the notes, I’m usually always available! If you don’t have a tumblr I have literally every social media so just comment and ask !!! I love you guys for supporting this! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna contact me about helping edit or anything my tumblr is @itzmetheo !!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens :)

Chapter 7. 

Lance finds himself stumbling into school the next morning, getting looks of disgust, the bruise on his cheek still making itself apparent. He knew what he looked like...he felt the whispers and it didn’t make him sad this time, it made him well up with frustration, he felt tears pricking his eyes. His thoughts were interrupted as he bumps into a certain someone, “wanna watch where you’re fuckin’ going, slut?” Lotor himself spits. 

Lance feels the heat rise up to his ears. Okay. let’s play. “You wanna shut the fuck up and just leave me alone? You pompous prick?” Lance scoffs “If you have a problem with me just beat me up and get it over with.” Lance sneers standing his ground prepared to take a punch. But what came next he was totally unprepared for. 

“I would but...” Lotor smirks and looks around at everyone watching before turning his attention back to Lance with the same smug smirk before finishing what he was saying, “it seems like your old man and already did the job for me.” He says, tauntingly tapping his own cheek as to make sure Lance knew for a fact what he was indicating. 

Lance feels himself stiffen, as gasps, chuckles and mutters fill his ears. There’s no way he could’ve known. No way. Now way. He pushes past a laughing Lotor, making his way to Keith’s locker in a mix of anger and embarrassment. When he finds himself at his desired locker he taps Keith’s shoulder angrily, “you fucking told /him/! Are you insane!? God you fucking asshole. I really can’t believe this! Who do you think you are telling Lotor about my father?” He spits, tears of frustration polling down his cheeks. 

Now, poor Keith who is running on three hours of sleep, just stands there in total shock for he has no idea what the fuck is going on right now, “wha-“ he’s cut off. 

“Don’t ‘what’ me I’m not a god damn idiot Keith Kogane, you’re the only one who saw that he hit me, do you think of anyone but yourself? Do you /know/ what could happen to me? God. Y’know what? Lose my number I’m done with tutoring, I’ll just get help from the teacher, just, please don’t ever talk to me again.” He spurts angrily, before turning away and walking to class with tears still rolling down his cheeks. 

——  
Keith spends the rest of the day trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, for he had no clue. It got to the point where Shiro pulled him aside, “did you hear what happened this morning?” He asks almost in a panic, typical Shiro. 

Keith shrugs “kinda..” He rubs the back of his neck with one of his hands “I got the ass end of it from Lance this morning when he cussed me out and quit tutoring?” He chuckles awkwardly, and Shiro sighs. 

“Well basically he bumped into Lotor this morning and Lotor brought up something that had to do with Lances dad hitting him...” Shiro explains quietly, he was respectful like that. “Also why did he yell at you?” Shiro asks, curious. 

Keith looks down at his shoes “I saw it happen..” he says softly. He can basically hear Shiro’s eyes pop out of his head. 

“Oh fuck Keith, did you tell?” Shiro asks even more in a panic then before.

“God Shiro, no way, I would never! I’m not that kinda person, that’s why I’m so confused...it doesn’t make since, how did he find out?” He looks up at Shiro his eyes filled with wonder. 

Shiro shrugs, “listen I can try and talk to Lance, but you gotta watch out for him, okay? Especially if you feel that a slap on cheek isn’t where his dad stops.” He warns looking Keith dead in the eyes “this is gonna sound crazy but try and go to his house or park somewhere near, get his dad’s cars license plate number and I’ll have someone see if they can run a background check on him...you know how seriously I take this stuff. It can be so much more than just a slap...” he whispers almost hurt by the words that came out of his own mouth. 

Keith nods and walks off...guess he has new plans for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


End file.
